The present inventive concept relates to file systems and methods of operating file systems to store data within a data storage system. More particularly, the inventive concept is related to a file system management method within a host that is capable of improving performance of the data storage system by classifying data as hot data or cold data using file meta data.
Many host devices operating in conjunction with related data storage devices use a file system to create and organize files as well as data associated with the files. In essence, the file system performs various operations the enable data to the stored and accessed in an efficient manner. When performance of a file system is low, the number and frequency of constituent operations will increase. This may cause increased power consumption by the data storage device and decrease in system availability. Accordingly, it is necessary to improve performance of the file system.